Promises Made
by SirenWings90
Summary: What if the only way to keep on living was to find the one who made you whole? Bella Swan, is just your average college student, for now that is. Until she meets Edward and her whole existence changes for eternity.
1. Chapter 1

The fog began to thin as I ascended the stairs of the porch and came to a stop in front of a large oak door that held glass panes in the middle in an ornate circle. As I reached for the door knob, I got the fleeting feeling of déjà vu. I'd been here before, many times actually. But as always I could never figure out why. Before my palm touched the brass knob, the door swung open quickly, leaving cold air to rush out and greet me. "Bella…come to me." Oh yeah, now I remembered why I was here. The voice. For over a month the voice had been with me, calling to me. It was velvet smooth and rich like coffee, soothing like a hug and the way it said my name gave me chills. In a word it was beautiful and seemed to tug at the very threads of my heart. "I need you as well…" the voice chimed at me from somewhere inside the house. I smiled at the earnestness it held and took a step forward over the threshold. I would make it this time, I could feel it. "Bella…come to me, my love." I had to know he held this amazing voice and to know if he was the one. I'd searched for years to find my Promised one and I was this close! I ran up the stairs in the foyer, taking the woodened steps two at a time until I came to the top landing. I placed my hands on my knees and took a deep breath to slow my heart, listening for any indication as to where he might be."Bella…" the sound came from my left and I saw that the end of the hall held a door with light coming from beneath it. This was it, I was finally going to be able to meet the one who would complete my life, make me whole. Sprinting now, I hurried down the hall and stopped immediately in front of the door to give myself a deep breath and straighten my appearance. No turning back I thought to myself as I stretched out my hand to push the slightly open door further inward. As my hand touched the paneling, the door slammed shut with a loud bang, making me sit straight up and bed and stare around bewildered as my heart hammered loudly in my ears.

R: Oh sorry did I wake you?

I'd been dreaming…notice the past tense. I glared with barely opened sleepy eyes as my sister, Rosalie, grinned at me and pulled my purple sweater over her chest, flipping her long blonde locks over the collar after she had straightened it. Funny, the thing showed way more cleavage on her than it did me.

B: That's mine.

I didn't really bother with a polite tone as I shoved my head under my pillow to drown out the light she had flipped on. After all she had woke me up.

R: Do you care if I borrow it? I needed something that will say "Hey look at me!" for my interview.

B: What's wrong with your clothes?

R: Well I was going to wear my blue silk blouse but Leo ripped it.

A deep, throaty laugh sounded from the hallway, and as I peered blearily from beneath my pillow I saw said Leo propped against my door frame in nothing but a towel. Clearly she hadn't worn him out from the previous nights escapades considering he looked her up and down before stepping into my room and smacking her on the butt, pulling her against his wet torso.

Leo: trust me baby…it looks better off of you.

B: Ok that's it…OUT!

Jumping from bed, I pushed them both from my room and tried shutting the door. Leo just laughed, clearly I had done something amusing. Rosalie pushed against the door until she fought her way back in and stared at me with a sheepish smile.

R: What's wrong sis?

B: You woke me up!

R: I said I was sorry.

B: Then your boy toy decided to invade my privacy.

R: Gee someone is in a bad mood.

B: You know how bad I hate being woke up Rosalie. Especially when it includes your play things.

R: Leo is nice.

B: what's his last name?

R: Uh…

B: That's what I thought.

My point having been made I shoved my head back under the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister to death and we are really close, but she had this habit. A habit that included sleeping with different men six out of the seven nights a week, sometimes two or three times a day. I mean I enjoy a little eye candy now and then too but I at least learn their last name before I bed them. This didn't seem to bother her too much though. She laughed gleefully as she sat on the bed next to me and gave me a hug through the covers.

R: Oh little Bella, you will understand some day when you Change. The thirst for blood will be unbearable. It taste better than wine, there just aren't words to describe it. And when added with sex? Oh my.

B: I love you sis, but you are a hoe.

R: Do what I can.

As she got up she winked at me and waved goodbye before shutting my door quietly. Finally maybe I could go back to sleep. My first class wasn't until ten and it was just seven. I shut my eyes and lay there, absorbed by the quiet and the lingering thought that Rosalie so casually left in my head. "Some day when you Change…" As if I needed another reminder, like that dream hadn't been enough torture for the past month. Damn Rosalie and her "pep" talk. I sighed heavily and turned over throwing the covers back and staring at the ceiling. It wasn't my sisters' fault I hadn't changed yet. Technically it wasn't anyones, but my bitterness toward the situation made it easier to place blame on someone, might as well be the one who woke me up. I was the only one left in my family that hadn't Changed yet, and not only was it annoying but it was starting to scare me. When your whole family is a seethe of vampire and the oldest member was turned back during the Civil War, it isn't safe to be the only human in the family. Most of my family members had been patient, always willing to offer words of encouragement, but my parents weren't so helpful. My father resented the fact that his two oldest children had Changed right out of high school and now me, his youngest, was heading into her third year of college with no sign of a Promised one. Unfortunately, my mother stood firmly behind him, too scared to stand up to the bastard. I'd given up on that a long time ago though. I wasn't giving up hope though. My Promised one was out there. The only one whose blood would sing to me and bring my true form to light, the one who would become my mate and lover, my completion. Yeah he was out there….trouble was I didn't know where. All of these thoughts muddled through my mind as I watched my ceiling fan turn in dizzying circles, it and my thoughts making me queasy. Damn Rosalie! Frustrated, I ran a hand through my hair, combing out the tangles in haste and ended up pulling a good twenty hairs from my head. Well I sure as hell wasn't going to be able to sleep now. Now fully awake, I threw back the covers and climbed out of bed, stretching out the tightness in my muscles before I popped a cd into my stereo and headed for the shower. As the first chords of the guitar solo sounded from my room, I decided that I would not let my little depression episode get me down. Besides, Promised one or not, no one is attracted to a frown. I shut my shower off, feeling fully refreshed and began getting ready, putting on my makeup and giving my brown, usually wavy hair, a little extra work as I straightened it today. I dressed casually but trendy nonetheless, selecting my second favorite black sweater from my closet with a green camisole underneath with jeans and my favorite Converse tennis shoes. I checked the mirror before Ieft and gave myself an approving nod. I wasn't drop dead gorgeous but my brown eyes shined today and I smiled as I flipped my hair over my shoulder. If anything can brighten my mood it's a good hot shower. I made my way down stairs and grabbed my backpack when my cell began to ring a ringtone I knew all too well. I grinned a little as I pulled out my phone and saw the new text message from my best friend Alice.

A: You up?

B: to my most unfortunate dismay.

A:Am I good or am I good?

B: Haha..you're good. What's up?

A: I'm dying for some Starbucks, you game?

B: Does a fish swim?

A: Last time I checked.

B: haha…I'll meet you there.

A: Good deal. See ya soon.

I laughed silently to myself as I buckled in and began to pull out of my driveway. Good ole Alice, I could always count on her. We had been best friends since high school and now through college. Sometimes I was shocked we were still friends at all the shit we had been through. Fights, break ups, idiotic men, not to mention the fact that neither one of us had Changed yet…it was a wonder we were still civil to the other, but somehow we always managed to be there when the time counted. Alice's family had moved in to the city when we were freshman, and ever since then she was always my sister from another mister. So imagine my surprise when I was over her house for a sleep over and her older brother decided to scare us by showing his true form, fangs barred as he stalked toward us. We both had screamed bloody murder until her mom came down to the basement to check on us.

J: Emmett!

Emmett had turned and laughed as he was caught red handed.

Em: Ah mom I was just having a little fun. I wasn't going to bite them.

Her mom had apologized to me and my family but I was thrilled. I wasn't the only girl my age that was a vamp anymore, as my father had told me. I had a friend like me now. I smiled at the memory as I parked in front of the school's personal Starbucks and got out. Alice's Jeep was already there as I walked in and I noticed she was sitting in our usual corner, sipping her latte and flipping through a magazine. I ordered my usual with a shot of espresso this time and went to join her.

A: Well you look thrilled.

B: Rosalie woke me up.

She pursed her lips, trying to hide the smile I could see forming.

B: Go ahead and say whatever it is.

A: It was nothing.

B: Yeah right.

Alice and Rosalie didn't really see eye to eye. Actually to be frank they nearly hated the other, a fact that I sometimes had trouble dealing with.

A: Who was it this time? A doctor? No, no…a lawyer?

B: From the looks of him I'd say a construction worker.

Alice merely rolled her eyes and sipped her latte, swallowing whatever comment she had been about to say.

A: So are we still going this weekend?

B: Going where?

A: To Miami! Bella, don't tell me you forgot? We have had this planned for weeks!

B: Oh yeah! No I hadn't forgot.

Despite the fact it was still cold where we were, March was pretty decent weather for southern Florida. Classes had been tedious over the last few weeks and we had decided that it was time for a well deserved break.

A: So we are still going?

B: Uh yeah. One I need it or I might strangle someone. Two…we can't get money back on those plane tickets.

Lucky for us, our friend Victoria Callahan lived in Miami, so at least we wouldn't have to splurge for a hotel room.

B: We are still staying with Vic right?

A: Yeah, I talked to her yesterday. This reminds me, I have to tell you something.

B: What?

A: Have you talked to her lately?

B: No, I haven't had time with all the papers I've had to write. Why?

She laughed slightly and glanced down, twisting her cup in her hand.

B: Alice? What are you hiding?

A: She Changed.

B: What?

A: Yeah….she met some guy named James and they started seeing each other. About three weeks later it happened.

B: Oh…well that's good. I'm glad she found him.

My voice didn't really have as much enthusiasm as my words suggested. Sure it was great that Victoria had found someone but now it was just Alice and I left. They were few and far between but we had met some other seethe vampires with situations just like ours, but now we were the only ones left.

A: I know. I was a little depressed when I found out.

B: No, it's ok. I'm glad she is happy. Will she be able to join us any this weekend then?

A: Oh yeah. She said she wouldn't miss it. Apparently there is a lot to see down there.

B: good.

A: You didn't mention our little trip to Rosalie did you?

B: No why?

A: Because you know she would try to talk you out of going.

She had a point. Maybe it was because I hadn't Changed yet, but Rosalie was very protective of me. It was like she thought that the longer it took me to find someone, the more fragile I became. It really irked me sometimes, even though she meant well.

B: She could try but it wouldn't work. Not this time anyways. She knows how stressed I've been and a break is just what I need.

A: Here Here!

She raised her cup in the form of a toast and we laughed as we touched plastic to plastic and chugged the last of our coffee. Sighing, I glanced down at my watch to see how much time we had left to kill.

B: Shit! We have to go we're going to be late.

A: Again!

Alice and I booked it out of the coffee house and dashed toward the Music building. Being late was not a habit for me but lately I'd been slacking. If I wanted to be a music producer, being late wasn't going to cut it. Like I said I needed a break. The brisk morning air puffed in front of us as we ran; nothing unusual for early March in North Carolina. I was just glad the snow had finally cleared for our flight to get off of the ground in a couple of hours. But I couldn't think about that right now. I had a midterm to ace before my feet left the ground. Hastily pulling the door open, we stumbled into our classroom, right in the middle of Professor Blackstone's instructions lecture.

Prof: Ah! My two favorite students.

B: Sorry Professor, I guess we lost track of time.

Prof: What was it this time?

A: Coffee.

A few of our classmates choked back laughter, while some rolled their eyes. She wasn't lying when she said we were her favorites, and most of the others knew it. Oh well, I don't suppose you can please everyone.

Prof: Did you bring me any?

B: Um…

Professor raised an eyebrow at the two of us, and shook her head with a grin, causing loose strands of her red hair to fall into her green eyes. You could definitely tell she had Irish in her, and if you couldn't her temper gave it away.

Prof: Take a seat girls, I was about to hand out the test.

We did as told and took a deep, silent breath, hoping we passed. An hour later, we emerged from the room with a sigh of relief.

A: Thank god that's over.

B: I second that.

I could see the excitement building in her as we walked back to our cars. Her strides lengthened into almost a hop skip and a jump until she was nearly running to her Jeep.

A: Just think, in a few hours we will be on our way to Mi-freaking-ami! Come on Lay! Share the excitement with me!

I grinned hugely, laughing at her enthusiasm.

B: I can almost taste the Pina Colodas now.

She licked her lips with anticipation. I laughed silently to myself. Drunk Alice was soooo much fun, and priceless to blackmail.

B: So what time are we leaving?

A: Our flight leaves at 6, so be at my house at 3:30. That way we will have enough time to get through security.

B: Sounds good. See ya Allie.

She waved at me and hopped into her Jeep, squealing tires out of the parking lot before I even had a chance to start my car. I drove home too fast, only stopping when a red light caught me and then flooring it once the light changed green. I was home within minutes, dashing up the stairs two at a time to my room. What happened next was kind of a blur as I packed my things, throwing them pell-mell into my suitcase. Natural disasters had nothing on my room by the time I was done. It had taken me ages to find my shorts and tanks, but once I had those and my bikinis safely stored, I started with my bathroom junk. That's when I heard a _thunk-thunk-thunk_ against the wall that connected to my sister's room.

R: Oh my god! YES!

I shuddered, holding back a gag as I dropped my tooth paste and tooth brush into my back. I forced myself to go back into my bath room, gathering the rest of my stuff as quickly as I could.

B: Really? I mean it's the middle of the day.

It was a good thing being a vampire came with immortality, which meant no sickness or diseases. This included STDs. My sister would surely have herpes or crabs by now if she hadn't already changed. Her moans continued to crescendo through my wall, making my work speed double. Zipping my bag, I threw it over my shoulder, grabbed my purse and shoved my ipod in it before sneaking down stairs. At least her screams would cover up my get away. I slammed my car door as quite as I could and went back inside to get my medicine when I heard a clearing of the throat sound from the top of the stairs.

B: Damn it…

I muttered to myself as I looked up to where Rosalie stood, wrapped only in the burgundy sheet from her bed. She smiled at me and sauntered her way down stairs, leaning against the kitchen doorframe and exerting a heavy, contented sigh.

B: Tired are we?

She shrugged slightly, yawning as she did so.

R: A little but trust me! It was well worth it.

B: So I heard.

She giggled and stepped into the kitchen, opening the fridge and extracting a bottle of water.

B: Could you have at least put some clothes on before coming down? I mean honestly Rosalie.

R: Now what good would that do me? As soon as he wakes up, they'll just come right back off.

B: Wear him out did you?

R: Let's just say Little Royce won't be up for awhile.

I gagged as her innuendo meaning sank in. Rosalie cackled at my expression.

B: Too much! Way too much.

I decided if I wasted anymore time, Alice and I might very well miss our flight. And then I would never hear the end of it. I gathered my headache pills into my hand and shoved them into my pocket before turning on my heels and walking toward the garage. Unfortunately, Rosalie followed.

R: Where are you going in such a hurry.

B: To Alice's. I'm spending the weekend at her place.

R: Don't you mean Miami?

B: Huh?

Ah hell! How the heck did she know? I swallowed hard and turned to face her, watching her face for any sign of refusal. I was not backing down on this.

R: Your trip.

B: How did you…?

R: I saw your plane ticket. And Piper called here this morning, wanting to know if you were ready to party.

I might have known Piper would call my house. The one morning that I had an early class and she calls. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. No doubt this argument would be epic.

B: Rose, don't start right now. I need…

R: Go.

I stopped and looked at her quizzically.

B: Excuse me?

R: Go I said. Have some fun.

B: Really?

R: Yep. You better hurry or you'll miss your flight.

B: Rosalie, if you were dressed, I'd hug you!

She laughed, coming over to wrap one are around my neck before turning back to go upstairs.

R: Be careful.

B: I will if you will.

I pointed to her room, where her recent plaything was starting to snore. She grinned.

R: Touché.

I left feeling astonished that it hadn't turned into an argument. Maybe Rosalie was finally starting to loosen up on me. I got to Alice's at 3:45, only to find her standing beside of her Jeep, cell clutched to her ear with an angry expression on her face as she spoke. Her face changed as she saw me pull up, but kept speaking into the receiver even after I got out of the car and walked up to her.

A:…and if you make us miss this trip, so help me I'll beat your ass till its black and blue.

B: Woah… new boyfriend Allie?

I grinned but got a glare in return as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

A: No smart ass. That was me leaving you a very angry message on your voice mail.

B: What for?

A: As a reminder to not be late for trips again. Where have you been?

B: I'm sorry I got held up.

Her expression changed slightly but not much as she raised and eye brow and peered at me through scrutinizing eyes.

A: Rosalie?

I didn't answer. Instead I opened up the back hatch and loaded my bags.

B: Geez look at the time. We better get going, who knows how long security will take.

A: Bella? You told her didn't you?

B: No.

A: You're a shitty liar.

B: Ok so maybe I am, but I swear I didn't tell her. She saw my ticket and then Piper called this morning looking for me. I couldn't exactly lie.

A: As long as you have known me have you learned nothing?

Countless times Alice had tried to teach me to use a poker face but unfortunately the lessons never took. I shrugged.

B: guess not. Anyways it doesn't matter cause I'm here now.

Alice's glare melted into a genuine smile as she realized I was right.

A: Right! I don't know about you but I'm ready to get out of here.

B: Couldn't have said it better myself.

We loaded the rest of her stuff into the back with mine and left for the airport. Security didn't take too long and by the time we made it to the terminal, our plane was already in the boarding process. It was ahead of schedule today. Lucky us. The stewardess took our tickets and we made our way to our seats. After shoving our purses in the overhead compartment, we got seated and buckled up.

A: Here we go!

B: Hell yeah! Miami here we come!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the views! I really hope the readers like this. Please comment and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

The flight lasted a good two hours, considering that we hit turbulence over Georgia. The plane pitched and shook so much that I was certain that it would plummet to the earth any second. Somehow though, Alice slept through the entire thing. Within minutes of takeoff she was out like a light. I wasn't really surprised. I swear the girl could sleep through a hurricane. At a quarter after seven, the captain came over the loud system to announce our descent into Miami. Anticipation built in my stomach as I buckled back up and nudged Alice awake.

B: Alice…

A: not now baby…use your hand.

I snickered and put exasperation into my voice.

B: I am not your baby! That's gross.

A: Huh?

B: Wake up. We're about to land.

Those must have been the magic words. Immediately, she righted her seat and buckled in looking awake and ready for whatever adventures might take place. The plane pulled into the terminal and we exited the plane, making our way to baggage claim. I had been worried my luggage would go someplace I would not be. One does hear horror stories, but I was relieved when I saw the familiar green suitcase float around on the conveyer belt. I grabbed it as Alice grabbed her pink one and turned to look for Victoria.

B: Is she picking us up?

A: Umm…I don't know.

B: Wonderful.

We walked to the pickup area where many limos and town cars waited with drivers, who held up signs with names on them. I was sure one of them wouldn't be for us, until I saw one that said "Swan/Brandon?" My mouth fell open dumbstruck and I tapped Alice on the shoulder.

B: She sent a car for us?

Alice followed my gaze, her eyes widening when she saw the large black Mercedes standing with the Latin looking driver. We approached him with caution.

Estaban: Are you Senora's Bella and Alice?

A: Yes?

E: I'm Estaban. Miss. Callahan sent me for you. If you would hand me your bags, I will load them and then take you to the estate.

Alice and I looked at each other. Estate? We shrugged and handed Estaban our bags before climbing into the back. No this was no limo but it was damn close. The seats were entirely made of hand stitched dark gray leather. A small panel of controls sat below the back seat and front seat divider. Curiosity getting the best of me, I leaned forward and pushed a button marked "3". Alice yelped in surprise.

A: Hey! What did you push?

B: I don't know why?

A: The seat's hot. Holy shit! This thing has butt warmers!

Estaban climbed into the driver's seat as I leaned back and we were off.

B: Estate?

A: You know her parents are loaded.

B: Obviously I had no idea just how much.

Victoria's mom was a well known therapist in Chapel Hill, while her father was president of a bank near our high school. When she had wanted to go to the University of Miami, money had obviously not been an issue. It was clear they spared no expense when it came to her happiness. The driver drove to a ritzy suburb that had paved driveways, and Lincoln's sitting in most of them. I noticed when we passed the street sign at the beginning of the street is said Park Avenue Circle. Made sense.

B: Vic lives here?

A: Again…loaded.

I was awed into silence as Estaban pulled into a driveway to the left and parked, opening the door for us before he grabbed our luggage. I stared up at the white house that had a wrap around front porch and two upstairs balconies, and a back yard with a fence around it. I could only assume that there was a pool, or perhaps a hot tub back there if not both. Alice pushed me forward and I snapped back to reality, walking up the stairs to ring the door bell. Within seconds the door flew open and we were met with a squeal.

V: What did you all do? Take the long way around? About time you chicks got here!

Victoria jumped over the threshold and pulled both of us into a back breaking hug.

V: Oh my gosh! I've missed you all so much and I have so much to tell you! Wait till you meet James! You will love him and…

B: Victoria we ..

A: Can't breathe.

She released us, blushing a little at her enthusiasm.

V: Whoops! Sorry…I guess I got carried away.

A: It's ok.

B: So you going to let us in or we camping on your front porch all night?

V:OH! Right…come on in. Make yourself at home. Estaban? Would you be a dear and take those up to the second and third rooms?

E: Right away ma'am.

Estaban lifted our luggage as if it weighed nothing and trotted up the stairs with ease and out of sight.

B: you have a butler?

V: Yep. Butler, driver, sometimes housekeeper. But I do my own cooking, and laundry. No man is touching my undies except Jamie.

We laughed at her statement as she ushered us through the rest of the house for the grand tour. The place was huge. Bigger than huge, it was enormous. Seven bedrooms, six bathrooms, a dining area that out did any restaurant, and a living room that had more entertainment equipment than Best Buy.

V: So you like?

B: Uh…me jealous.

A: Yeah. I'm moving in with you.

Victoria laughed as she lead us into the kitchen and turned with a smile.

V: you guys have to be hungry. What'll it be? Stir fry? Lasagna? Mexican?

B: Do you have pizza?

A: And margaritas?

I looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow.

A: What? We said we were going to party.

B: True.

V: Pizza and margaritas it is then.

Victoria ordered the pizza as we began to make the drinks, while catching up on old times. Amazingly, in the two and half years since she had moved down here, Piper already had her bachelor's in photography and was working on her master's.

A: And you still manage to hold a job?

V: That's the best part. I'm working for an advertising firm doing photo shoots.

B: And have we seen any of your work?

V: you know that new Ralph Lauren ad? With the hottie from Argentina?

A: oh my god..

B: No way?

V: That was me!

B: Vic that's amazing! Did you meet Ralph too?

V: For like a millisecond…his assistant is a total bitch and wouldn't let me even shake his hand.

We talked about our schools and future careers for a while longer before the juicy topic came into play.

B: Speaking of hard work…when you going to tell us about James?

Victoria's face blushed, even though the Miami sun kept her fairly tan. She tucked a strand of curly red hair behind her ear and drunk the last sip of her drink before answering me.

V: What do you want to know?

A: Uh…EVERYTHING!

V: Well he has light hair, dark eyes, tanned skin, the softest lips ever, muscles that I can't stop touching and ….

B: And?

V: He's the one.

She smiled the brightest smile I'd ever seen on her face, emphasizing her point by showing two newly sharp canines that seemed to gleam as they caught the light of the chandelier above. While I was happy for her, the new look gave me a fear of my friend and I unconsciously scooted away from her a bit. She didn't seem to notice though.

A: Where did you meet him?

V: He was working lighting for one of the shoots I did the first time I saw him. And then the next I saw him in my Lit. class. I felt drawn to him, girls. I couldn't help myself. So the next day I sat beside of him and we started talking. Next thing I know we're dating and I bite him one night.

I stared at her with obvious envy. She glowed with happiness, every inch of her body showing the love she felt for him. And even her words seemed to drip with sappiness. I glanced to my right and saw the same look on Alice's face. She was happy for Piper just like I was….we just wanted it too.

B: Wow…

V: I know right! And let me tell you….

She grinned at us wickedly, peering through bangs of her hair.

V: The sex is absolutely mind blowing! It's like every time he walks through that door he flips a switch and bam! I'm so horny and ready for him to fuck me so hard and fast that I can't talk from screaming.

A: Ok! That's enough.

B: And on that note I'm going to bed.

Victoria laughed out loud behind us, cackling almost as Alice and I started to leave the room.

V: you girls will understand some day, I promise.

B: One can only hope.

V: So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?

As we walked up the stairs and started to go to our separate rooms, Alice and I both looked at each other, giving identical smiles before shouting our answer down below.

B and A: THE BEACH!


End file.
